


Abhorsen Omens

by Nicnac



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Abhorsen AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: The night after Dog and Second Assistant Librarian Anathema bring the rather water-logged Prince Warlock and the Abhorsen's cat aboard the Finder, Two of the Nine sit down for a chat.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	Abhorsen Omens

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just throwing another snippet of a fusion AU out into the world. That's apparently what I do now.

The white and tan dog-shaped being stood from where he was lying next to the woman and carefully walked the length of the ship. He paused briefly to inspect the man also lying down and, having confirmed both humans were fast asleep, he settled at the prow of the ship next to the black cat-shaped being already sitting there.

“Anthony?” he asked.

The cat-shaped being swivelled his head to look at the other. “You don’t like it?”

“No, no, I didn’t say that. I’ll get used to it. I suppose I’ll have to. I can’t very well go around calling you Crowley in front of the humans.”

“It’s a better name than Dog at least,” Crowley said.

“What’s wrong with the name Dog?” he asked, all prim offence.

Crowley didn’t answer verbally, just gave him a look dripping in sarcasm. The dog-shaped being held the pretence of affront for a second longer, then his ears drooped and he gave a low whine. 

“I panicked, alright? What was I supposed to say, ‘Yes, hello there, my name is Aziraphale. Yes, exactly like the name of the necromancer’s bell. In fact that bell was actually named after me, one of the Seven Bright Shiners,’” Aziraphale said. Crowley’s eyes glittered in amusement and Aziraphale just knew he was being laughed at. If it had been anyone but Crowley, he would have taken severe offence to it. As it was, he merely let out an annoyed huff. “The point being, I could hardly give her my real name. That would be enough to mess with any human’s mind, and poor Anathema was a bit of an emotional wreck back then.”

“And she’s not one now?” Crowley said.

“Oh, hush you. You know these are rather trying times. I don’t see that Warlock is faring any better.”

“Yes, but I never claimed he wasn’t a wreck,” Crowley said.

“The two of you were floating down the river in a floundering washtub when we found you. It would have been a rather unconvincing claim to make,” Aziraphale noted.

“That’s why I didn’t make it; I try to keep my lies believable. For example, I don’t go around trying to pretend I’m just an ordinary cat,” said Crowley.

“I didn’t say I was an ordinary dog, I just told her that was my name. And I don’t hear you coming up with any better suggestions.”

“What about Angel? There’s a name that people actually give to dogs and it’s still painfully accurate and on the nose. It’s perfect.”

“I’m not an angel,” Aziraphale said. “That’s made-up human theology; we’re something entirely different. You know that.”

“Maybe, but they had to make it up somehow, didn’t they? Had to base it on something. And if it was based on us, then…” Crowley trailed off meaningfully.

“And what would that make you, then?” Aziraphale asked. “A demon?”

Crowley’s fur bristled. He leaned his body away from Aziraphale’s and let out a low growl. “A demon?”

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that; I was only teasing. Come now, Crowley, please let’s not fight. We’ve haven’t seen each other in ages,” Aziraphale said. Crowley didn’t respond. Aziraphale ducked his head down to press his nose into Crowley’s side. “I missed you.”

Crowley’s posture remained stiff for a moment longer, then relaxed. “Yes, yes, alright, I missed you too,” Crowley said. He turned his head to give Aziraphale a quick lick behind the ear, and Aziraphale’s tail thumped happily against the deck of the boat in response. “So what have you been up to lately?”

“Hmmm… when did we last see each other?” Aziraphale asked.

“Right after the Great Charters were broken,” Crowley answered.

“Ah yes, that dreadful business with Rogirek. I’ve spent most of the time since then being a bit of everywhere and nowhere at the same time, if you take my meaning. I was trying to keep the Charter from falling apart completely, and it was easier to focus on if I was incorporeal.”

“Yes, you mentioned that at the time. I was more thinking the last 20 years or so. Since the Charters have been repaired,” said Crowley.

“Well, after all that work with the Charter I thought I deserved a bit of a break, so I went up to the Clayr’s Glacier. You know how much I love their library there. Then about, oh three years ago, I met Anathema, and I’ve been keeping an eye on her since then. The poor thing. It’s very difficult for her, being a Daughter of the Clayr without the Sight.”

“Well of course she wouldn’t have it,” Crowley said. Aziraphale looked at him and tilted his head to the side quizzically. “She the Abhorsen-in-Waiting,” Crowley clarified

Aziraphale let out an unmistakable sigh of relief. “Is she, really? I thought she might be, but I wasn’t sure. You’ve a much better nose for that sort of thing,” he said. “But please don’t tell her yet. This’ll be good for her in the long run I’m sure, but I suspect she’ll be terribly disappointed at first. Let me find a way to break it to her gently.”

“Alright, but you haven’t got long if we’re going to Abhorsen’s house. The sendings there have an even better nose for this sort of thing than I do, and none them have any understanding of discretion. Or subtly. Actually I think some of the older ones don’t even understand English anymore,” Crowley said.

“Yes, that does sound familiar. I’ll get it figured out,” Aziraphale said. “Oh, but this is exciting. With me watching over Anathema and you, the Abhorsen’s family which Anathema is a part of, we should have plenty opportunity to spend time together.”

“Assuming time doesn’t completely run out on us,” Crowley muttered darkly. “You know what they’re digging up by Edge.”

“Yes. I do,” Aziraphale admitted. “But it’s fine. We’re going to stop it before it comes to that.”

“And if we don’t?” Crowley pressed.

“Then we’ll bind Him again as we did before,” Aziraphale said.

“Bind Him again? Are you crazy? And who are you going to get to help you? Astarael’s shade? I doubt you’ll get her to show up, and there’s nothing left of the other Five but sticks and stones and bloodlines and bells. Your strength is a shadow of what it used to be and you’re still the most powerful one left,” Crowley said.

“Second most,” Aziraphale corrected with a pointed look at Crowley.

“You leave me out of this. I don’t like Him any better than you do, but I told you then and I’ll tell you now: I’m not going to go up against the Destroyer,” Crowley said. He paused, and Aziraphale got the strong sense he wasn’t going to like what Crowley said next. “Listen, it’s a big universe. Even if this all ends up in a puddle of burning goo, we can go off together.”

“Go off together?” Aziraphale echoed softly, staring out to the middle distance. He shook his head. “Listen to yourself; you’re being ridiculous, Crowley. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t. You said it yourself; I don’t have near the power I once did. Certainly not enough to go traipsing about the stars again.”

“But I do.” Crowley stood up on his hind legs and rested his front paws against Aziraphale’s shoulder. “I’ve got enough power for the both of us. You just have to take off my collar.”

“Take off your -- I’m not going to take off your collar, Crowley. You’re a Free Magic creature; I can’t just set you loose on a bunch of unsuspecting humans,” Aziraphale protested. 

“I’ll leave them alone. No blood price, no revenge; I won’t touch any of them. I’ll just grab you, and we’ll run away together. Lots of spare planets up there. Nobody would even notice us.”

Aziraphale looked away. “I _can’t_. You know I can’t. Please, I don’t want to fight. Can’t we just focus on keeping the seal from breaking at all?”

Crowley stared at him. His tail lashed three times, and Aziraphale could feel the gentle pinpricks against his shoulder as Crowley’s claws extended and retracted. Finally Crowley pulled his paws away, settling back into a seated position. “Alright,” he said, “we’ll focus on that.” His tone made it clear the subject wasn’t entirely closed, not if their efforts to stop Hedge went poorly. Still, Aziraphale was glad to put it behind them for the moment at least.

“Thank you,” he said. He leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against Crowley’s cheek. Then, feeling quite exhausted from the conversation, laid down. “You can take a nap if you like,” he offered. “I don’t mind staying up to keep watch.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think I will,” Crowley said. Aziraphale expected Crowley to curl up against his side, but instead Crowley insinuated himself right under Aziraphale’s head, with his back pressed against Aziraphale’s chest and his body draped over Aziraphale’s front legs.

“ _Crowley_ ,” Aziraphale protested refusing to be bought off by Crowley’s rumbling purr. But before Aziraphale could say anything else, Crowley gave a little twitch of his head, sending Ranna ringing sweetly and Crowley himself deep into sleep.

Aziraphale gave a little huff, a sound of equal fondness and exasperation, and laid his head down gently on top of Crowley. “You ridiculous creature.”

Crowley, who was apparently not as deeply asleep as all that, murmured back, “Love you too, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. Or come hang on [tumblr.](https://nicnacsnonsense.tumblr.com/)


End file.
